1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an image forming apparatus including a fusing unit to fuse a developing agent, transferred to printing media, on the printing media.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus forms an image on printing media according to an input signal. The image forming apparatus includes a printer, a copier, a facsimile and a multifunction device having functions of the printer, the copier, and the facsimile.
The image forming apparatus includes a paper supply unit to store printing media, a developing unit to supply toner to an electrostatic latent image such that the electrostatic latent image is developed into a visible image, an exposing unit to form an electrostatic latent image on a photoconductor of the charged developing unit, and a fusing unit to apply heat and pressure to printing media to which a developing agent has been transferred such that the developing agent is fused on the printing media.
The fusing unit includes a heating roller having a heater to generate heat disposed therein and a pressing roller to press printing media passing a space between the heating roller and the pressing roller toward the heating roller. The fusing unit may apply heat and pressure to printing media to which a developing agent has been transferred.
In recent years, there has been developed an image forming apparatus configured such that a heating belt formed of a surface type heat emitting body forms an outer circumference of the heating roller. Power may be supplied to the heating belt such that heat is uniformly generated throughout the outer circumference of the heating roller.